Annoyance KarkatxReader
by Frosted Skies
Summary: Karkat annoys you then runs off, but he isn't getting away that easily, you have revenge to enact. However, things don't go quite as you had expected... Bad summary, rated T because of Karkat's potty mouth. ReaderxKarkat, Karkat x Reader


Human ReaderxKarkat

**Reader POV**

"Hey. Hey (y/n). Hey (y/n). (Y/n). (Yyyyyy/nnnnnn). Hey. Hey fuckass. Hey (y/n)." Karkat said this. Well, chanted would be a better word for it. Damn it, does he even need to breathe! He may be your flush crush but he can be so annoying, anyway it isn't like he returns your feelings or anyth- he won't shut up. It's very distracting from your inner monologue. You decide to respond to his chanting of your name.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" You scream. You think that the scream may have been louder than Karkat's. No scratch that, it was definitely louder. Karkat frowns a bit and rubs his ear before looking at you with a grin that could rival the devil's or even John when he has a prank in mind. Your (e/c) eyes widen and you are immediately on alert, if something makes Karkat grin like that you are most definitely screwe-

"Hi." He said before turning around and running through the corridor. You pause for a second, processing what just happened before a small smirk appears on your (s/c) face, Vriska is fast with those wings of hers but you can still beat her in a race, and if you can beat God-tier Vriska (who cheats and takes shortcuts) you can definitely beat Karkat. You start running, it had only taken a second to get started and this corridor was a dead end unless you take the left turn. You reach the end of this part of the corridor and look to the right instead to see a flash of black run around the corner. Idiot, doesn't even know the lay-out of the meteor. You bound after him your (h/l) (h/c) hair flying behind you, closing the gap little by little, you were going to catch him. There was no doubt about that.

**Karkat POV**

Shit, wrong way. Should have taken a left not a right. I thought as I stare at the dead end. I hear slow, relaxed footsteps behind me and wince. (Y/n) knew she was going to find me here and decided to drag it out, damn her and her long sexy legs. I was flushed for her, I have been for a while now but she won't return my feelings, why would she? I'm a mutant blooded troll with anger management issues. She's a beautiful human who everyone gets along with, Tavros or John would be much better for her than me. (Y/n) walks round the corner and towards me, I can feel my heart beat faster. She was only half a head shorter than me, but she was just as strong and way faster. She backs me up against the wall with a dangerous glint in her eyes and a shit-eating grin. I'm terrified. She opens her mouth and takes a deep breath. Oh my gog what the hell is she going to do to me!

**Reader POV**

I walk slowly up to Karkat, in any other situation this could have been described as sexual. But it was this situation and I had a fantastic idea for payback in mind. I relish the look of utter terror on Karkat's face, my grin only grew bigger if possible. He was backed up against the wall of the dead-end, good. I open my mouth and take a deep breath, I would need it for my plan. Once I was satisfied with the amount of air in my lungs I started Karkat's punishment.

"I know a song that'll get on your nerves,

get on your nerves,

get on your nerves.

I know a song that'll get on your nerves and it goes like this!"

As I sing, I watch as Karkat's face morphs from pure terror to hopeless despair. He knew he was doomed. I, however, didn't pause even as he covered his ears with his grey hands and closed his eyes, in fact I only sung louder.

"I know a song that'll get on your nerves,

get on your nerves,

get on your nerves.

I know a song that'll get on your nerves and it. goes like this!

I know a song that'll get on your nerves,

get on your nerves,

get on your nerves.

I know a song that'll get on your nerves and it goes like this!"

**Karkat POV**

It was so much worse than I had ever imagined, I loved her singing, of course, but anything would have been better than this! (Y/n) could have put me in a room with sober Gamzee for all I care, anything but this! I cover my ears with my hands, trying in vain to block out the sound of the awful song.

"I know a song that'll get on your nerves,

get on your nerves,

get on your nerves"

Nope, not working. Maybe if I curl up on the floor and rock back and forth? No! Don't be stupid Karkat, that would never work! Like how if I close my eyes it _won't make a difference to the volume! _But what else can I do to stop her singing... Nope, not doing that, it would raise questions and make her avoid me, but then again... If she doesn't respond I can always pass it off as just to shut her up... Well Karkat... It's now or never.

**Reader POV**

I continued singing while Karkat tried his hardest to block it out. I smirked as Karkat seemed to sigh, although I couldn't hear anything over my singing. Suddenly, the hall goes quiet. It takes a moment for me to notice the pressure on my lips and cheeks and Karkat's face in front of mine but when I do I don't waste the chance. My eyes close and I snake my arms around Karkat's neck, pulling him closer. His hands drop to my hips as he pulls himself closer, smirking in to the kiss. I feel his tongue brush along my lip gently, asking for entrance which I gladly give.

**Karkat POV**

I sigh as I make my decision. I unblock my ears and open my eyes to look at (y/n), she really was beautiful. (E/c) eyes, (h/l) (h/c) hair that complemented her (s/c) face so wonderfully. I dart forward without a second thought, crashing my lips on hers and holding her face in my hands. I was about to pull away when I feel her hands around my neck, kissing me back. I smirk and pull her closer, my hands on her hips as I hesitantly ask her for entrance. She parts her lips and I explore my new territory, she tasted a lot like (f/s) and (f/d), it was nice.

As we part for air I rest my forehead against hers. "So... I'm guessing this means you like me." I say. I was hoping she would say yes.

"No." I frown at her answer, if she didn't like me then why did she k-

"It means I love you." (Y/n) finished. I smile, I seem to do that a lot around (y/n).

"I love you too. Be my matesprite?" I ask.

"Of course."

Extended Ending

Karkat POV

I leant down and kissed (y/n) again, she really did taste good. As we were kissing I felt her hand wind in to my hair, I didn't pay much attention to it after that though, I was too focused on her lips. It did, however, demand my attention when it flicked my horn. I gasped at the wave of pleasure that shot down my body, breaking the kiss. I looked at (y/n) who had untangled herself from my grip when I was distracted and whose face now housed a mischievious grin.

"How about a race?" She purred. I smirked.

"You don't just flick my horn and expect to win a race." I replied, the shock of the horn flick subsiding.

"Well, why don't we see about that?" She said before turning around and running in the opposite direction. I growled and started running, there was no way I'd let her get away.

Needless to say, after a few minutes running, Karkat had caught (y/n)... In her bedroom, and he intended to make her pay.

If you know what I mean.


End file.
